Shadowed Lightening
by rune aria
Summary: Experience a new adventure as you meet with the orange haired shinigami, steal the heart of a certain icy captain and fall for a golden cat eyed sweeper. A Bleach - Black Cat crossover. …He warmly looked at you,"I can't believe I just did this with you…I love you." He whispered… (story from reader's POV) Ichigo x You x Toshiro / You x Grimmjow(one-sided) You x Train Heartnet
1. Friendship is the key

Friendship is the key

Kurosaki Ichigo was standing at a roadside stall when his sister Yuzu came running up to him with a sweet smile on her face. Ichigo looked at her with an understanding smile.

"A chocolate wafer right?" he asked. Yuzu nodded as her smile brightened up.

"One for Karin too!" she said. Ichigo paid the shop keeper as he handed over the wafers to Yuzu.

You walked over to the shop and stood beside Yuzu, unintentionally grabbing their attention.

"Excuse me please, can you please tell me the location of this residence?" you asked the shopkeeper handing over a chit to him.

The shopkeeper took a good look at it. "Oh! It's just next to the Kurosaki residence."

"And where is that?" you asked him back.

"We can take you there. We are from the Kurosaki family!" Yuzu exclaimed with a bright smile on her face. "I'm Yuzu, nice to meet you." She reached out her hand to shake hands with her as you did the same.

"Hey, nice to meet you too." you smiled introducing yourself.

By this time Ichigo had studied the foreign girl in front of him. You had an attractive complexion, and bright eyes. You looked about the same age as Ichigo. Your hair was tied up in a pony. You were wearing jeans and a t-shirt and had a big back pack and also a trolley bag along.

"This is my brother Kurosaki Ichigo." Yuzu said pointing at him. You and Ichigo shook hands as well.

"Let's go! I'll show you the residence." Yuzu said happily grabbing your hand as they walked their way back to the house.

"Where are you from?"Yuzu asked.

"From a country in south asia." You replied.

"Oh that's great! How long are you planning to stay here?" she asked excited.

"Well, I'm planning to make my career here, so…let's see." you smiled.

Ichigo watched you as you and Yuzu spoke as you seemed to go along so well.

"We're here!"Yuzu exclaimed as she stopped in front of the apartment right next to the Kurosaki Residence. "This is where you are supposed to be."

"Thank you so much!" you smiled as you turned to face both Yuzu and Ichigo. Then you slightly bowed in gratitude. "It was a pleasure to meet you both."

Ichigo and Yuzu blushed a little at your politeness. Ichigo unusually smiled. "Come down if you need any help. We're just next door." He said as you looked up to see the name 'Kurosaki Clinic'.

"Ok. Thanks a lot! See you later then." You smiled before entering the apartment as Yuzu and Ichigo smiled back.

-**_next day_**-

You walked inside the gate of the Kurosaki residence and rang the door bell. As the door opened, you raised her face to see Ichigo smiling at you.

"Hey, what a surprise!" he said. He looked into your orbs as you smiled at him.

"Hey, can you please tell me where the nearest market place is?" you asked.

"You're going to the market?" asked Ichigo expectantly. You nodded.

"Even I'm going there." Ichigo replied.

Your face lit up with a bright smile. "Oh! That's good! Can I come with you?"

"Sure. I'll be leaving in five minutes. Why don't you come in and sit for the while?" smiled Ichigo.

You smiled. "Sure."

Ichigo guided you inside the sitting room where Yuzu and Karin were sitting and watching T.V. Yuzu looked at you and a big smile plastered her face as you smiled back at her while Karin looked on a little surprised.

"Ohayo gozaimasu! Good to see you! This is my twin sister Karin." Smiled Yuzu.

"Hey, nice to meet you!" you smiled at Karin as she also smiled back at you.

"Same here. Yuzu was telling me a lot about you." She said.

You smiled at them sweetly as Ichigo looked on. Karin looked at Ichigo.

"Hey Icchi, how about her joining us for the party tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, it would be great!" Yuzu followed her sister.

Ichigo smirked. "As you girls wish. Its 6th May, your birthday after all."

Karin jumped in excitement. "Yessss!..."

Ichigo turned to you. "Hey, if you are free, you can join us for Karin and Yuzu's birthday party tomorrow night."

"I would love to. Arigato." you smiled.

Then you put your hands on both the girls' heads as you playfully messed up with their hair. Ichigo looked at them and smiled lovingly before going to his room.

-_**later that day**_-

You and Ichigo are walking down the pavement on the road side. Ichigo is carrying two big bags of groceries while you are carrying one. You are smiling and chatting with one another.

"You really pamper your sisters a lot Ichigo!" you smiled.

"Not really… just keeping their requests coz it's their birthday." Replied Ichigo.

"Bacon steaks, prawn fries, tofu, broccoli… what not!" you laughed as Ichigo looked at you lovingly.

"Yeah. I'm gonna have a busy day tomorrow."

You looked at him surprised. "You're not gonna make them all by yourself, are you?"

"Can't help it. One of my friends was supposed to come, but she's caught up with work at the last moment." Said Ichigo.

"Oh! I see. I can come and help you if you want me to. I can cook… kinda well,… if you trust me." You smiled.

Ichigo's face lit up. "Oh sure! That would be great!"

You smiled. "Hey, I've made a special pork steak preparation today morning. Why don't you drop in and taste some? We can make it tomorrow if you like it."

"Sure. I would love to." Smiled Ichigo.

You walked down your way back home smiling and chit chatting with each other.


	2. Warm, Icy and Golden

The next day, you and Ichigo are working in the kitchen at Ichigo's house. Ichigo is busy making the vegetable preparation while you are working with the dry corn flour mix to dip the diced tofu pieces in it for deep frying. You let out a disgusted squeal as a lock of hair fell loose over your face.

"Aggh! Now HOW am I supposed to remove this STUPID thing from my face with both-my-hands-messed-UP!" you said irritated.

You looked at your hands that were covered in the corn flour mix as the lock of hair tickled your nose making you slightly sneeze.

"Man! This is DISGUSTING!" you squealed again.

Ichigo looked at you and let out a laugh. You glared at him.

"What's so funny?" you growled.

Ichigo smiled as he lifted his hand to take hold of the lock of hair fallen in front of your face and gently tucked it behind your ear. You blushed a little at that.

"Is it ok now?" smiled Ichigo.

"Yea, thanks." you growled seriously, yet blushing.

Ichigo raised his eye brows. "You don't need to be so serious you know. You're scaring me for helping you."

Your face softened as you burst out into a giggle. At that moment, Karin came in through the kitchen door and hugged you from the back in excitement, giving you an accidental push for which your lock of hair went loose again and fell on your face, directly on your nose, making you sneeze twice. Karin looked at you with a sorry face.

"Sorry…" said Karin with a puppy like eyes.

"It's ok…not like you did it on purpose…" you smiled.

You tried to put the lock of hair aside by the back of your palm as you smeared one of your full eyelid, part of your forehead and your temple with corn flour. Closing your eyes, you let out a desperate sigh as you carefully tried to open the other eye to avoid the corn flour from getting in.

You sighed again. "Now what?..."

Ichigo sighed and smiled at you lovingly. Then he walked up close to you and gently blowed the dry powder off your eye lid before dusting the powder off your face with his fingertips. You blushed slightly at his touch. Then he took away the lock of hair from your face and tucked it firmly behind your ear making sure so it doesn't fall off again. You opened your eyes and looked at him, blushing slightly.

"Thank you Ichigo." you said softly earning a loving smile from the orange head.

Then both of you resumed your work unaware of the understanding smirk that Karin had on her face as she left the kitchen.

-_**later that day**_-

It's about 3:45 pm on the wall clock where Ichigo and his sisters are sitting and watching T.V. Ichigo is sitting in the middle with his sisters on both his sides resting their heads on his shoulders.

"How long is she gonna take?" Karin said disappointed.

"She has just gone for an hour now. She needs time to freshen up." Replied Yuzu.

Within a few minutes the doorbell rang. Karin ran to the door and opened it expectantly. Her eyes widened as she saw you standing there wearing a mid-length flowing lavender dress that was hugging at the waist. Your dark hair was left loose over your shoulders.

Karin looked at you stunned. "You're looking B-E-A-U-T-I-F-U-L!"

"Thank you Karin." you smiled.

Karin stepped aside as you walked in. Yuzu came running upto you. You held out a big wrapped box to them.

"Happy Birthday sweethearts!" you said smiling handing over the gift to them.

"Thank you!" Yuzu and Karin replied in unison.  
You smiled as Ichigo looked on. You walked up to Ichigo as Karin came running to you and pulled you down on the sofa beside Ichigo. Yuzu kept the gift on the table and walked over to sit beside Ichigo at his left while you sat at his right. You yawned as Ichigo looked at you lovingly.

"You're sleepy." Ichigo whispered.

"You bet I am." you replied drowsily.

Their attention was abck to the T.V when you dozed off to sleep as your head tilted to rest on Ichigo's right shoulder. Ichigo was surprised and flinched a little at the touch, blushing slightly. Then he relaxed and smiled lovingly looking at your sleeping form. You looked so peaceful when you were asleep.

Then Ichigo also yawned as he also dozed off to sleep resting his head on yours. After sometime Karin and Yuzu noticed their brother and you. Karin smirked looking at you as Yuzu smiled lovingly. Karin checked the time.

"Its 4.15 pm. They'll be here soon." She said.

Yuzu nodded before looking back to the sleeping forms of yours and Ichigo.

"I would hate to disturb them though." Smiled Karin looking at them.

The doorbell rang as Yuzu walked up to open the door. It was Orihime, Rukia and Chad. Orihime was about to wish the kids out loud, but was stopped by Yuzu.

"Shhhh…" said Yuzu with finger on her lips.

Then she motioned by her head towars the sofa where Ichigo and you sat fast asleep. They tiptoed inside and walked to take a closer look at you. Karin motioned with her hand asking them to come over to the table on the other side of the room. The three walked over and sat there.

"Who is she?" asked Chad motioning towards you.

"Is she Kurosaki's girlfriend?" asked Orihime.

"We sure haven't seen her before." Said Rukia.

They looked at Karin and Yuzu only to find them excited. The doorbell rang again as Karin rushed to open the door. Renji and Matsumoto jumped inside shouting a "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" in excitement as the quiet blue eyed captain followed in from the back with the usual scowl on his face. Their shout woke up you and Ichigo. Ichigo turned to look at his friends and stood up. You also stood up behind Ichigo.

"Hey guys!" said Ichigo to his friends before looking over to the table. "When did you guys come in?" he asked surprised.

"Just five minutes back!" chirped Orihime.

"Sorry, I kinda dozed off…" said Ichigo while scratching the back of his head.

Every one's eyes were fixed on you by this time time that made you blush a little.

"Hey, who's that pretty young lady with you?" asked Matsumoto.

Ichigo looked at you. "She's my friend."

Orihime came running to her and took your hand. "Hey, my name is Inoue Orihime. This is Rukia, Chad, Renji, Rangiku and Hitsugaya." She said motioning towards them as she introduced them.

"A pleasure to meet you." you smiled.

Renji walked up to Ichigo with a smirk and he playfully messed up with his hair.

"You should have told us that you've got such a pretty girl friend." He said winking at Ichigo.

Both Ichigo and you blushed profusely at that.

"B…But… she's n…not my girlfriend!" he stuttered.

"But you both look so good together!" smirked Renji.

"RENJI!" Ichigo shrieked out of embarrassment.

"I…I'll go in and get the snacks…" you said softly before rushing inside the kitchen, escaping the teasing.

Rukia shook her head in desperation. "You guys made her so uncomfortable." she told the boys seriously before going into the kitchen.

Rukia and you distributed the snacks to everyone. The doorbell rang as Rukia went to open the door. It was Rangiku and Toshiro. Rangiku ran in and glomped Karin and Yuzu.

"Happy Birthday!" she wished the kids as the struggled in her embrace.

"Thanks… but do you mind letting us go?" growled Karin.

By this time, Rangiku noticed you. You were looking at her surprised.

"Hey! Who are you?" Rangiku asked happily.

"She's my friend." Ichigo replied walking upto her.

"That's good to hear! I'm Rangiku Matsumoto. Nice to meet you!" Rangiku said before glomping you.

"You're killing her." Toshiro growled as he walked past you as Matsumoto released you.

"Sorry." She told you.

You sighed smiling. "It's ok." Then you turned to Ichigo. "Hey Ichigo, I had ordered for a cake for the kids." you whispered. "I'll just go and get it."

Ichigo smiled and nodded. "Shall I come with you?"

"I'll get it myself. You need to stay and take care of the kids." you smiled.

Ichigo sighed and nodded before smiling. "Ok madam."

You smiled and left the room.

-**_outside with you_**-

You walked down the street to the shop that was about 15 minutes away from the Kurosaki residence. It was almost dark by then. You took the cake and was about to cross the road when a bike came and accidentally hit you hard as you badly fell on the pavement wincing and moaning in pain as a man in hat came running to you. The biker rushed off with the bike by then to avoid being in trouble. The man gently lifted you up. Your face had scratches all over. You gathered yourself and painfully grasped your ankle. A younger blonde girl came up to you followed by a golden eyed young man.

"She has twisted her ankle badly Sven." Said the blonde.

"Yeah. Do you have some water Eve?" asked Sven.

"I left the bag at home." Eve replied.

"I… need to go…." you stuttered. "the cake…" you looked around.

"Is THIS what you're searching for?" smiled the golden eyed man holding the completely unharmed packet.

"Thank you" you replied with a painful smile.

"We need to take her to the hospital." Said Sven.

"It's just next door." Replied Eve.

Sven's phone rang. He responded.

"Yeah…. What!... Yeah. I'll be there." He got up. "Eve, we gotta go. Train you take care of this girl." He told the Golden cat eyed man before disappearing into the lane with the little blonde.

Train looked at you as you sat in a crouched position still grasping your ankle with one hand and holding onto the packet of the cake with the other.

"Where do you stay?" asked Train. "I can take you there."

"Thank you." you sighed.

Train carefully cradled your figure in his arms and stood up. You immediately shuddered and winced in pain as your feet was lifted off from the ground. You clutched onto Train's dress tightly and moaned.

"You ok?" asked Train curiously.

"Yeah. Thanks." you managed to smile.

Train carried you to the hospital where you were nursed. Then he carried you out to the street as you guided him towards the Kurosaki residence. He walked about half-way as you noticed Toshiro walking down from the other side with wandering eyes and a scowl. Toshiro also noticed you as his eyes widened. He ran upto you, in front of Train making him stop.

"What the hell have you done to yourself?" Toshiro growled as his eyes trailed over the aided patches over your face, arms and your wrapped ankle.

"I… met with an accident." you replied.

"You know him?" asked Train, a little confused.

"Who's he?" asked Toshiro in a serious tone.

"I'm Train Heartnet." Replied Train.

"He and his friends helped me after the accident." You said.

"I'll take her." Toshiro said before coming closer and motioning to take you from Train. Train hesitatingly yet carefully let Toshiro take you in his arms. As soon as Toshiro cradled your figure, your arms automatically found their way around his neck as you softly winced in pain.

"You've hurt yourself so badly." Said Toshiro as Train handed over the cake packet to you.

You sighed before looking up at Train. "Thank you so much. It was nice to meet you all." you smiled.

Train smiled back at you. "It was nice to meet you too. Take care."

"Let's go." Toshiro said before turning around carrying you in his arms and walking towards Ichigo's home.

You looked over Toshiro's shoulder to see Train smiling and waving at you.

"SEE YOU AROUND SOON!" Train shouted cheerfully as you smiled and waved back at him expectantly.


	3. Unalloyed Refractions

You held on to Toshiro as he carried you towards the Kurosaki Residence.

"Thank you." You told him.

He just rolled his eyes at you, but kept walking with the usual scowl on his face. You looked up at him as he suddenly stopped with an angry frown, looking up at the sky. His mobile phone 'beeped'.

"No way!" Toshiro growled above you.

"What is it Toshiro?" you asked curiously.

He didn't seem to have heard you. He searched around for something, and the next thing you know is that he held you tighter and rushed into a lane where he made you sit at a corner.

"Stay here. I'll be back. Don't try to go anywhere." He ordered you before turning.

"Wait! Where are you…" He disappeared before you could even finish.

You sat there looking down, as you felt cold air running down your lungs, drying up the tract. The cool breeze made it even worse. It felt as if you were thrown out of a warm house into the snow outside. You missed Toshiro's warm arms. How you wished you could walk! Where did he run off to like that? But, he said he'll come back to take you, right?

A sweep of warm breath along your nape broke you out of your thoughts. Your head shot back to see who it was and your eyes widened to see a handsome blue haired male dressed in white, kneeling down behind you and smirking. You tried to move, but it felt like someone had pinned you to that place. It was an odd feeling.

"Looks like whitey has left this kitten to all by herself!" he spoke in a flirtatious tone.

"Who are you? What are you talking about?" you asked him curiously, feeling slightly insecured.

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, that's my name." he whispered huskily in your ear before wrapping his arms around you from the back making you shudder.

"WH…WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" you shrieked.

"You can make a good pet… a really pretty one." He whispered in your year before licking along your jaw bone. "Mmm… I like your taste." He whispered making you shudder more.

"S…stop it!" you stuttered.

Grimmjow has always been good at seducing. He cupped your chin between his thumb and index finger and lifted your face to him. His eyes narrowed as you shivered.

"You're such a lovely kitty!" he smirked as he brought his face close to yours.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER IDIOT!"

Your head shot at the side to see Ichigo coming running towards you with an unsheathed sword. You did not miss to notice his pure black apparel. Grimmjow stood up with a smirk, cradling your figure in his arms.

"Looks like I touched your girl!" he teased with a smirk.

"Let her go." Ichigo warned him.

Grimmjow smirked. "Not when she can see me!"

"Please, put me down." You pleaded.

Grimmjow looked down at you with a serious look. Something struck him, deep within his heart. You were looking at him with tired eyes and he did not miss to notice your dressed up wounds. You clutched his shirt as you winced in pain. Grimmjow frowned at your painful expression. Then to your utmost surprise, the next moment you found yourself in your apartment. Grimmjow set you down on your bed. You looked at him surprised, running at a loss of words.

"Don't think I'll let you escape. I'll be back." He said before leaning closer to you. "I want you." He whispered hotly before placing a chaste kiss on your lips. You gasped softly, and then you don't see him in your room any more.

_'I'll be back. I want you.'_

What the hell have you got yourself into!

**-to be continued-**


End file.
